Buried Deep
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer to ever walk the Earth find themselves in more trouble than they bargained for... (sick! and injured! Arthur caring! and injured! Merlin)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, my followers know how I love sick!fics and injured!fics, so this time, I decided to do both. Gotta love whump and angst! **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Merlin, all rights go to BBC.**

"Rise and shine, Arthur!" The manservant said as he pulled open the curtains. The prince

rolled over and moaned, pulling himself out of bed. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked, taking note

of his pale face and slightly flushed cheeks, and the way he tried to stifle his cough.

"Of course I am." Merlin came and rested a hand softly on Arthur's head, only to be

swatted away half-heartedly. He sighed.

"You're burning up."

"I'm fine." He said unconvincingly, swaying where he stood.

"You should rest, I'll call Gaius." The loyal servant tried to lead his master to his bed.

"I said I'm fine, Merlin."

"But, it's obvious you're not!"

"I order you to dress me."

"Yes, sire." He did as he was told.

"There is a hunt planned today, I assume you will be joining us?" Merlin sighed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, just look at you! You can hardly stand!" He

objected.

"I have said I am fine. Now, go prepare the horses." Merlin held his tongue and went to

fetch Arthur's armor and bring the horses out front.

Arthur's legs shook as he walked down to the horses, so Merlin followed closely in case

he fell. The prince realized this, and fought harder to stay standing. Merlin had to help him onto

the horse, which worried him even more.

"This isn't a good idea, Arthur. Perhaps you should at least let Gaius take a look at you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. I'm fine." He rode towards the city gates, followed by his

knights and his servant. A couple of hours into the hunt, Arthur spoke. He was gripping his

horse's mane so tight that his knuckles were white, and the world was blurry around him.

"Merlin?" His voice was small, unfitting for the once and future king. Merlin stopped his

horse and turned around, just in time to see him slip off the edge of his horse. The knights

sprang into action, but it was Merlin who reached him first.

"Arthur! Come on, we should get you back to Gaius." He said nervously, as Arthur

coughed into his fist.

"No, no. I'm alright." He stood up and stumbled to his horse in an attempt to get on.

"Forgive me, Sire," Leon interrupted. "but you don't look well. Perhaps Merlin is right?"

"Told you." Merlin muttered.

"I assure you, I am fine. We will continue the hunt."

"Yes, my lord." Leon said, bowing his head before mounting his horse. The others

followed suit as Merlin helped Arthur do so as well.

They hunted until dusk, and when the horses could carry no more game, they headed

back for Camelot. Arthur had been insistent that they set up camp, but everyone wanted to get

him back home before he got any worse.

Merlin took as many animals as he could carry and started towards the castle. Arthur

slid off his horse and fell to his knees, but quickly composed himself before grabbing animals as

well. He started up the steps, but his foot wouldn't raise itself again, and he fell, dropping

everything in his arms. "Arthur!" Merlin set down the animals he was carrying and rushed to

him. He waved him off.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired." The knights came and took the rest of the game and left

Merlin to help the prince to his bedroom. After assuring him that it was mere exhaustion,

Arthur finally got his servant to go home, albeit reluctantly.

Merlin came in the next morning and prepared Arthur's clothes and breakfast, giving

him extra time to sleep, in case he was still tired. Finally, he drew the curtains back, letting the

sunlight enter the room. "Time to wake up, Arthur!" The prince didn't make a sound. "Arthur,

you've got to get up." He shook his shoulder, no response. He rolled him to face upwards, and

gasped at his condition. Sweat beaded on his face as he shivered, a pained expression over his

features. After a couple more attempts to wake up, Merlin saw it was futile.

He sprinted down to Gaius's chambers. "Gaius!" He was out of breath when the old

man looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Gaius, it's Arthur. He's ill, he won't wake up. I

don't know what to do!" He stood up immediately, grabbing his medicine bag and hurrying

after me to Arthur's room.

Gaius went to the prince and laid a hand on his forehead. His eyes filled with concern as

he ordered Merlin to go and fetch a bucket of water. When the boy returned, Arthur had his

eyes open slightly, his breathing labored to an extent that scared Merlin. "Merlin-" He broke off

into a coughing fit that was painful to listen to.

"Gaius, what's wrong with him?!"

"He has pneumonia, I'm afraid. It can be very dangerous, Merlin."

"Is he going to be alright?!"

"I believe he will live, if that's what you're asking. However, it will nonetheless be rough.

If we are not careful, he very well may die. He must be watched constantly, and there can be no

strain put upon him."

"How did this happen?"

"I would assume that he caught a cold a short while ago, perhaps a week, and chose to

ignore it. Going out in this dreadful weather could cause stress on anyone's health, let alone if it

were compromised."

"I should have paid more attention…"

"This is hardly your fault, Merlin. Arthur didn't tell you he was ill."

"I should have noticed!"

"Merlin…" Arthur croaked. "Shut up." He did as he was told.

"The king is away for a celebration in a neighboring kingdom. He is not to return for a

few weeks, but I can send him word of Arthur's illness." That made Arthur sit up, which threw

him into another coughing fit.

"Do not tell my father! He is already worried about my ability to be his heir, I cannot let

him know I have fallen to such weakness."

"Whatever you wish, sire." Merlin stayed with him, lying on the couch. Night came, and

when he could fight sleep no longer, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note: Please review! I love input from my readers, and constructive criticism is always welcome! I am striving to be a better writer, but I need a little help sometimes! Let me know what I'm doing wrong! Also, I'd be happy to take requests for any future fanfics/songfics, or any scenes you'd like to see in a fan fiction! I'll do any show, just ask and I'll look up the characters and watch a few episodes (of your choosing). I love to please my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked open, and a man in a black cloak entered. Merlin woke up as the

figure reached Arthur's bedside. "STOP!" He held up his palm and began to whisper an

incantation, but the man swept his cloak over Arthur, and disappeared. "ARTHUR!"

Merlin ran to Gaius. "He's gone. Someone took him."

"How?!"

"They walked in, grabbed him and disappeared."

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

"I mean one second he was there, the next, he was gone, and Arthur with him." Gaius

grabbed a book from his shelf, flipping through his pages.

"Here, did he look like this?" On the page was a man in a dark cloak, just like the one in

Arthur's bedroom. Merlin nodded.

"What is it, Gaius?"

"I thought they were all gone… the Richean were a dangerous people. It was believed

their powers could give them the ability to transport over short distance."

"How short?"

"The farthest he could have gotten is the forest. By now, however, he could be miles away."

"Then how can I find him?"

"It seems like it could be a lost cause by now, who knows where they've taken him."

"Is there any way I could speak to him? We were connected once before, when he was

searching for the Marotious flower, I could feel it. Is there a way to make it stronger? So I could

speak to him?"

Gaius pondered the idea for several minutes, opening and closing books, checking for

certain potions, and finally, he turned to him. He nodded, determination in his eyes. "I can do

it." Merlin sighed as the old man began mixing and preparing, chanting and reading.

Arthur's eyes opened blearily, and he couldn't stifle his coughs, which ripped at his chest

painfully. "Oi, keep quiet!" A rugged voice yelled. Arthur didn't have the strength to retaliate.

There was a sack over his head, and he could feel ropes bound tightly around his body,

constricting his lungs. He fought desperately for air, trying to tell his captors of his problem, but

all that came out were wheezy breaths. He heard a smack. "You idiot, he's going to die before

we get him to Jason!" The ropes were loosened slightly, and Arthur was able to take in

enough breath to survive. His body relaxed, too weak to fight against the kidnappers.

Merlin said enchantments over the potions as Gaius continued the long process of

building up the connection between the boys.

Arthur was thrown to the ground, which brought heavy pain to his chest. The bag was

ripped off of his head, and the quick rush of cold, musky air was a shock to his lungs, sending

him into another painful coughing fit. A man hit the back of his head. "Shut up!" The prince

tried to swallow his coughs.

"Hello, Arthur." A voice said. Arthur looked at the ground in front of him, determined

not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had his attention. This resulted in being thrown

to the ground with much force, scraping the side of his face. "Are you too good for me, your

royal highness?" The man mocked. Arthur didn't speak, but looked up at the man in defiance.

"My name is Jason, and I will be your doom, Arthur Pendragon. Your father will start

war, but he will let his emotions for his son get in the way of his judgment. Emotions are a

weakness, one to which your father will fall. After the loss of his beloved son, Camelot will be

wide open for takeover." Arthur bit his lip, but couldn't keep from speaking, despite being

breathless.

"My father… will never fall to your trap. He loves… Camelot… more than he does me.

He… puts the kingdom… before all else…" Arthur shook, chills overwhelming him as his fever

grew higher, and he once again coughed painfully.

"Well, we'll just have to see." Jason grinned maliciously and nodded to the men by the

door. They took Arthur deep into the cave, where no outside sound or sight could be detected.

The larger man punched him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees, grasping at his abdomen.

They pushed him with his face towards the wall, chaining him down so he couldn't escape.

Coughs tore at him, but through it, he distinctly heard a sound, one which he connected with

pain. Yet, he could not have known how intense that pain would be as they tore his shirt off of

him.

The whip cracked against his back, ripping a gash into the skin. Arthur cried out in pain,

and the man chuckled, pulling back and doing it again. He grit his teeth, digging his fingers into

the cave wall. They did it again and again, and the cuts crossed each other. He screamed in

pain, and finally, the man took the whip away. He crumpled to the floor when he was

unchained, but the larger man grabbed him by the arm and forced him to his feet. When he

couldn't stay standing, he was hit across the face with a rock, leaving a deep bruise on his jaw.

They took him into a cell and left him there.

Arthur pulled his knees close to try and keep warm, but it strained his back. He rolled

onto his stomach, taking a deep breath, which only stimulated a deep coughing fit. He lie there,

helpless to what was happening around him as his fever spiked and he shook, finding it harder

and harder to breathe. There was no sleep, but when his body could tolerate the pain no

longer, he fell into the dark blackness of unconsciousness.

Gaius worked furiously, his fingers sore from spilling chemicals on them before they

were diluted to be safe. Merlin helped as much as he could. "I don't have Rexweed or Malion.

We'll have to wait until morning for the plant to be visible. I'm sorry, Merlin, but we can't make

the connection tonight."

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "I could find it. I know I could. I could light the way with

magic."

"You would be seen! Don't you think the men in the watchtowers would find it strange

to see light coming from the forest at this hour? I understand that you want to save Arthur, but

you cannot be reckless!"

"Who knows what they're doing to him! He's sick, Gaius. It's freezing out there, he

could die! I have to do what I can."

"But, Merlin-"

"I have to get them. This has to be done as soon as possible, we cannot waste time."

Gaius nodded, showing Merlin what the herbs would look like, and he set off.

Arthur woke as he was being dragged to Jason's throne once more. He could not tell if it

was day or night, and pain nearly blinded him with every step. His head throbbed, not just from

the beatings, his ailment was worsening. Jason stepped up to the young man. "You look as if

death is at your doorstep, young Pendragon. Perhaps you will not be with us for much longer."

It was true. Even with the bruise and scab on his face, it was easy to see the ghastly white skin

and bright red cheeks that showed the illness which plagued him.

"Get him some food and water." Jason ordered, and a piece of bread with water was

placed before him. He reached for the cup, his fingers shaking and making the water slosh over

the edges. Jason ordered for someone to help him, and soon the cup was being held to his lips.

His stomach churned at the thought of food, so he didn't eat. When the water was gone, he

was dragged back to the cell.

Merlin brought the herbs to Gaius, and they worked constantly. When it came down to

pure magic, Merlin made Gaius sleep until he was finished. There were very specific

instructions for how it was to be done, and not one thing could be done out of order or else it

would be a failure. It went unbearably slowly for Merlin, desperate to head out to find Arthur.

The hours dragged by like years for Arthur, lying on the freezing ground of the cell. They

came in every couple of hours or so, torturing the young man. He didn't know how much longer

he could hold on, it was unbearably hot to him, sweat poured from his face as the pain

overtook his every thought. "Help me…" He breathed. "Please… help me."

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready, Merlin?" Gaius asked, holding out a burgundy potion to him as the sun

began to set that day. He nodded. "Remember, when you drink this, you must think of nothing

but Arthur."

"I'm ready." He held it up to his lips, winking at Gaius before downing the bottle. His

focus went to the boy he'd met those years ago, and how much he'd become, how they'd

become friends, though the prince was reluctant to admit it. He felt the bond that was already

between them become something more tangible, like a thread from each heart meeting

together to merge as one.

_Help me… Please… help me._ Merlin heard the pleads of the young prince and grasped his

head in pain. It was hard work, focusing all his magic, and took a toll on his physical body. He closed his eyes and called out to him.

_ Arthur! _

The prince spoke out loud. "Merlin?! Where are you?! I can't-I can't see you." The cell

guard snickered.

"Ain't nobody coming for you, boy."

_You don't have to speak out loud, Arthur. Just think and I'll hear you. _Arthur hesitated,

but did try it.

_How does this work? How can I hear you? _

_ I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to tell me where you are._

_ I don't really know. It's underground somewhere, it's cold, and dark. And, I don't know… _

_smells like mint._

_ Mint, mint, mint… Mint! I know where you are, I'm coming. Just hang on._

Merlin ran out the door after grabbing the bag Gaius had prepared for him, filled with

medical supplies, food, and water.

The men came into the cell again, pulling Arthur to his feet and back to the chains. He

took a shaky breath and clenched his fists, preparing for the pain which was to come. The awful

sound of the whip against the raw skin of Arthur's back echoed through the room. He screamed

in pain as blood ran down his back. _Hang on, I'm coming! _Merlin yelled to him, hearing the

sickening screams coming from Arthur's mouth.

"Beg for mercy." The man said, standing over Arthur.

"Never." He breathed. The man reached down and put a hand around Arthur's throat,

digging his thumb deeply into the side of his neck. His nail carved a half circle against the skin.

Arthur struggled against him for air.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die! _Arthur thought frantically.

_No, I'm here! Just hold on a little longer! _Merlin yelled to him. Arthur heard Merlin's

scream in his mind.

_Merlin… be careful. _

Merlin ran into the cave, forcing the attackers back with a burst of magic. He wasn't fast

enough to avoid one of them holding a torch to his back. He cried out in pain as it scorched his

flesh. Still, he kept running, deeper and deeper into the cave. "Merlin." A small voice called.

Arthur had been left carelessly chained to the wall in the commotion. He was so weak that he

didn't notice when Merlin used magic to open the chains. He looked up at Merlin when he

turned away, and saw his back, pieces of flesh missing and charred deep into the skin, blood

seeping out of the wound.

He coughed, and Merlin put Arthur's arm over his own shoulders. "Come on. Let's get

out of here." He whispered, and they slowly made their way up. Once they were at the mouth

of the cave, Merlin set Arthur down next to him and downed a potion that would numb the

pain of his back long enough to get him back to Camelot. The prince was too weak to walk any

father, so Merlin mustered as much strength as he'd ever had and lifted him up over his

shoulder (with the help of a little magic).

Merlin walked, step by step back to Camelot. He was tired, exhausted, and he knew it

would be due to his loss of blood. Still, he knew that he had to get the prince to safety.

Eventually, he found he could carry on no longer. His legs gave way.

Arthur was startled by the jolt, and coughed roughly. He sighed at the sight of his

manservant, and shifted so that he was not on top of him. He laid with his back on the ground,

staring up at the sky. He felt stronger than before, and pulled himself into a sitting position. He

was overwhelmed with dizziness, and closed his eyes. "Merlin." His voice was rough, due to his

sickness and the fact he had been choked within an inch of his life. His neck hurt, but then

again, so did everything else. He tapped Merlin with his foot. "Merlin, can you hear me?" The

younger man groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes.

"Sorry." He began to pull himself up.

"Don't worry." Arthur said tiredly, coughing again, so hard that tears formed in the

corners of his eyes as he clenched them shut. When he pulled away, blood was visible against

his hands in the moonlight.

"We've got to get you back, Arthur." He shook his head and stood.

"You're in no condition to walk. I'll carry you."

"Arthur, you can't-" He was already reaching forward and picking him up, slinging him

over his shoulder and walking in the direction of Camelot. "Please rest, Arthur. Don't push

yourself…" Merlin begged. Arthur didn't answer. "At least let me treat your wounds. They must

hurt…"

"There's no time, we have to keep going." An hour passed, and Merlin suddenly found

himself on the ground, hearing rushed footsteps scramble away. He rolled onto his stomach

and pushed himself up with his hands, looking up to see Arthur retching in a nearby bush.

Merlin stumbled over to him, tripping once before he finally made it to him.

"You can't keep going like this, Arthur." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"For once in your life, Merlin, shut up and do what you're told." He roughly grabbed

Merlin and threw him over his shoulder, starting the trek to Camelot once more.

It wasn't long before Merlin was practically thrown onto the ground in Arthur's haste to

get away, vomiting behind a tree. "At least let me treat your wounds, Arthur." He shook his

head, but before he could speak, Arthur doubled over and heaved. Blood spattered against the

ground, and for several moments both of them were in shock. The prince coughed, blood again

hitting his hand. He looked up at Merlin, eyes screaming for help before he hit his knees,

grasping his chest in pain.

Merlin was by his side quickly, guiding him to lie down. Arthur was gasping, unable to

take in air in his panicked state. When he could say nothing to calm him down, Merlin resorted

to speaking to his mind.

_Hey, hey, you've got to calm down. Focus on breathing. _The prince's muscles relaxed,

but he didn't have enough air to stay awake. His eyes closed. Merlin knew that he wouldn't be

able to hold on much longer.

"AY DRACON!" He began the incantation and he stumbled through the forest, careful

to leave a path to direct him back to Arthur. He found a small clearing and waited a few

moments before Kilgarrah arrived.

"What has happened to you? Your wounds are serious, young warlock. Even now, you

lose more blood than you can afford to, and the magic you have been dealing with is beyond

what your strength cam safely manage. I will heal you-"

"No! Arthur is ill. I'm afraid he'll die. Will you heal him for me?"

"His presence is stronger than yours, Merlin."

"Can you heal him or not?!" Kilgarrah sighed, shaking his head.

"I fear that dragon magic will be too powerful to heal him without killing him in the

process."

"There's nothing you can do?! Please, Kilgarrah…"

"Though I cannot heal him, I can give you the ability to prolong his life long enough to

get help from Camelot."

"Will you?" He nodded, and breathed the power of life onto the young sorcerer. He

opened his arms and welcomed it. Kilgarrah finished, looking upon Merlin with compassion.

"Let me heal you, Merlin." He asked.

"I must go help Arthur."

"Hurry, young warlock. You are fading." Kilgarrah warned.

Without another word, Merlin stumbled back through the forest to his friend, whose

breaths had become far too shallow to be life-sustaining. He laid his hand on his forehead,

which was far too warm, and whispered an incantation from his soul. Gentle blue light came

from his hands and filled Arthur's chest as he took in a breath. Satisfied, he started towards

Camelot, knowing Arthur would be fine until he returned.

"You've got to get Arthur!" He cried out, tumbling into the city and falling into the

arms of the guard.

"Merlin!"

"He'll die out there if you do not get him. He is safe for now, but not much longer. Go

get him!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going to take you to Gaius, and you can tell me where he is on the

way." He nodded, and as they walked Merlin began to explain.

"He is in the forest, perhaps ten miles from here. I-I marked the path. I couldn't carry

him, I'm sorry… He was, he was so sick, I didn't know what to do."

"You did right by coming here. I will take the knights and retrieve him. We'll get him,

Merlin. It's going to be fine."

"Thank you. Thank-thanks." The man pushed open the door to Gaius's

chambers, pulling Merlin inside. He had lost even more blood since that night, and the magic

connecting him and Arthur had taken its toll. Even Gaius was uncertain of whether or not he

could save him.

However, as the bright rays of golden sun shined over the horizon, Merlin was engulfed

in a peace with the knowledge he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. Arthur would be

safe, and perhaps this was what his destiny had come down to. Maybe this was when his life

was meant to end, and even so, he was content knowing he hadn't failed.

**Author's Note: Sorry for being so vague with the man who finds Merlin, it was meant to be Lancelot, but I realized that the timeline wouldn't work. Gwaine's in it next chapter, forgive me! I know it doesn't line up. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, I love them! I know some of you mentioned the spacing, but I don't know how to do it any better. If you could tell me, I would be indebted to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Almost five hours later, the knights found Arthur, sleeping beside a tree. He hadn't

gotten any better, yet at the same time, he hadn't gotten any worse. "Your Highness." Leon

said as he shook him gently to wake him. His eyes opened slightly, and the pain washed over

him again. The light was a shock to him, as he hadn't seen it in almost three days.

"Where's Merlin?" Those were the first words out of his mouth. Lancelot stepped

forward.

"He came back to Camelot this morning. He told us how to find you, then Gaius took

him. He's not doing too well, but by the looks of it, neither are you. Gaius said things are grim

for Merlin… He doesn't know how long he'll last on his own." Arthur didn't say a word as his

guilt washed over him.

They put him on a horse and started towards home. All the while, Gaius paced around

his home, hoping the medicine he gave Merlin would have some effect.

"Arthur…" Gwaine began, startled when he turned the prince over to see the deep cuts

in his back. The closer he looked, the more apparent the injuries became, and he knew enough

to know that they weren't accidental, nor were they battle wounds. They were the marks of

torture. "Arthur, did someone do this to you?!" He didn't answer, he was too tired to speak,

and he was fairly positive that Gwaine could deduce the answer for himself. The other knights

came closer, examining him as well. They saw the deep purple bruise that crept up his neck,

easily identified as a thumb mark, and the slit from the fingernail in his neck. There was the

bruise on his jawline, and the gashes on his back were obviously made by a whip.

"This is a crime of war!" Leon exclaimed.

"We'll have to worry about that later, we have to get Arthur back to Gaius." They

swallowed their anger and rode back to Camelot. Less than ten minutes later, Arthur

pushed himself off the horse to vomit. The knights were in shock as blood spilled from Arthur's

lips.

"Arthur!" Leon came behind him and patted his should lightly. After a few minutes,

they decided it would be best if Arthur rode with Gwaine on his horse, for now he was so dizzy

he couldn't see straight.

They returned to Camelot and rushed Arthur to his bedroom, where Gaius was waiting.

He poured a potion down the prince's throat and waited for his breathing to ease into a safer

level. He held a cold towel to his forehead to make him more comfortable.

In his bedroom, Merlin woke blearily to the sound of his name being called. He

recognized it immediately as Kilgarrah, and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed

and slowly made his way towards the city gates, out to the clearing where he could meet with

the Great Dragon.

Sure enough, Kilgarrah approached Merlin almost as soon as he arrived. "You did well,

young warlock. The prince is safe once more, for the time being." Merlin nodded, smiling

weakly before collapsing to his knees. The dragon chuckled before closing his eyes, magic

pouring from him deep into Merlin's bones.

Gaius sat with Arthur, dabbing the cloth at his forehead. There was a light tap at the

door, and he turned to see Merlin, smiling and carelessly leaning against the doorframe. He

smugly walked over to Gaius, and neither of them mentioned what they knew they were

thinking.

"How's he doing?" Merlin asked.

"Not well, but he will live. The escapade you two have just been on definitely increased

the time he will need for bed rest. I am certain it will take some time for his breathing to

completely return to normal, and we have to hope he hasn't had permanent lung damage."

"He will be fine. He has to grow into the king Albion needs, he can't escape his destiny

so easily." Merlin smirked.

"You would know." Arthur opened his eyes slightly, taking in a shallow breath.

"Hey, Arthur." Merlin said softly. Arthur looked up at him.

"I guess you saved my life, didn't you?" Arthur's voice was hoarse.

"It would appear so." The smug grin on his face was clearly evident.

"You're not a complete coward, then. But you're still an idiot. You could've been killed,

going out there on your own."

"Almost was killed, actually."

"Yeah, I remember, I had to carry you." Merlin chuckled and pulled up a chair, sitting

next to the bed.

"You are a prat, you know."

"I'm allowed to be, I'm the prince." The two of them talked until Arthur couldn't

anymore, and he drifted off. Merlin walked out to the top of the castle and watched the sun

retreat behind the horizon. The adventure was over, but there would be more to come. And

whether it be for better or for worse, he was prepared to stand next to Arthur and fight, not

just for Albion, but for him, until the very end.

**Author's Note: So, that's it! Thank you all so much for reading and I would really appreciate it if you left a review! **


End file.
